Foolish
by Marionette
Summary: Hermione was foolish to believe that there was something more to Draco. DM/HG, sort of. First chapter to the Goo Goo Doll's "Acoustic #3". *Chapter 3*
1. Acoustic 3

"Acoustic #3"  
  
"They painted up your secrets  
  
With the lies they told to you  
  
And the least they ever gave you  
  
Was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
  
When the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
  
No one's listening anyway  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
  
And you're hiding here alone  
  
And your mother loves your father  
  
'Cause she's got nowhere to go  
  
And she wonders where these dreams go  
  
'Cause the world got in her way  
  
What's the point in ever trying?  
  
Nothing's changing anyway  
  
They press their lips against you  
  
And you love the lies they say  
  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
  
But you're falling anyway  
  
And you know I see right through you  
  
'Cause the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
  
You're not listening anyway"  
  
  
  
She loved him.  
  
Why, exactly? Oh there were a million reasons, yet there were none. He was handsome and charming, rich and romantic. With one smile he could make her melt to nothing more than a puddle on the floor, but in her logical mind, those weren't reasons that could justify the world "love". It was what was he was on the inside that really mattered to her.  
  
Or, at least, what she thought was on the inside.  
  
To tell the truth, she had never really fallen in love with the boy everyone knew to be Draco Malfoy. It wasn't his cool "bad boy" demeanor that had drawn her to him. More so, it was the chance that there was someone underneath that mask of arrogance, a completely different person. Unfortunately, that's all it had ever been. A chance. A possibility.  
  
She'd fallen in love with a Draco in her head. Her imaginary Draco. He was the one that held her lovingly and whispered sweetly in her ear. The one with the deep, sensitive side, hidden beneath the veil that was the Malfoy name. For two and a half years she'd convinced herself that that Draco exsisted, that he was there, trapped somewhere within his head. But she had been so very, very wrong.  
  
It's not like they hadn't agreed it would be best kept a secret. They were both very clever students; the top two seventh years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, they had always just met at night and avoided each other by day. It had always worked reasonably well. Whenever they did run into each other, she usually let Harry and Ron do the talking, then lead them away before they could pummel him. Yet the other day. . .  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't make herself believe that when he had seen them in the halls, he hadn't meant the harsh words. It was not the fact that he had said the, more the way he had spat them out: "mudblood", like it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
And she just couldn't believe the dream anymore.  
  
He sat before her now, avoiding her eyes, as if he knew he had hurt her. She cleared her throat nervously, then got down to business. There was no use in tact; he'd been quite straightforward that afternoon. "I think we should break up."  
  
He looked up sadly, as if he had been prepared for it. "Hermione, if this is about earlier today, I'm so-"  
  
Quickly, she used her hand to cover his mouth and shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, Draco. For as long as we've been together, I've tried to convince myself you're someone you're just plain not." She bit her lip in order to keep from crying; part of her was still quite "in love" with him. "What you said opened up my eyes. This is stupid. . .let's just end it now."  
  
Closing his eyes for a long, painful moment before opening them again, he nodded. "Let's."  
  
Standing, she left the abandoned classroom they had been sitting in. It was quite a shame she went in such a hurry; she missed his tears.  
  
  
  
A/N: Let me make one thing clear; I hate songfics. Why I am writing a songfic is beyond me. I'm just very in love with the Goo Goo Dolls and that song. It's really beautiful, go download it! Anyway, it reminded me of Draco. As for Draco/Hermione, I confess. I'm becoming quite fond of the couple. Excuse me while I hang my head in shame.  
  
But please review anyway?  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own The Goo Goo Dolls' "Acoustic #3", Harry Potter, or any of the characters. 


	2. Steel Eyes and Velvet Lips

"Granger?"  
  
That voice. She knew that voice. It had taunted her for years; following her every move, laughing at her when she was down, spitting words of discouragement during her triumphs. The voice almost was a picture in her mind. Silver and shining, like a knife, ready to cut and stab at the absolute worst times.  
  
She kept walking.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Of course, she didn't want to turn. For a moment, she saw her mind picture of the voice. Pouring, shimmering, from lips of velvet. Falling into her ear with ease, making her feel something she'd never felt before. But those words she no longer heard; that voice, that painfully beautiful voice, had assumed the form of a knife.  
  
And quite honestly, she hadn't looked back since.  
  
She'd regretted it at first, but what didn't kill you made you stronger, she supposed. Yet with every moment she missed those satin lips on her neck; slender fingers grasping her own. And even more astonishing, she wanted to forgive that voice for it's words.  
  
"Granger, damnit, I'm not going to wait for you to turn around forever."  
  
She stayed in one place, but didn't face -that boy-- the owner of that voice. Her back stiffened. "I didn't look back then, why should I now?"  
  
He winced; she felt it more than she saw it. "I need closure, Hermione."  
  
  
  
She felt angered. "I thought we were both pretty sure why that relationship ended."  
  
Silk lips. Right behind her ears. Arms around her waist; pointed chin on her shoulder. Warm, soft breath blew the hair on her neck. "I know why, but I can't accept it." He paused, his head shifted so that it was no longer resting on her. "I'm still in love with you."  
  
Trying to grasp her last bits of resolve together, she pushed his familiar, comforting arms away. "I don't care." Against her will, she turned and looked him in the eye, "Look, Draco, I can live perfectly well without you toying with me."  
  
He brought his face close to hers, their foreheads and noses practically touching. "Hermione Granger, if you believe the words coming out of your mouth, then do me one favor."  
  
  
  
She trembled, her false bravade quickly caving. "What is that?"  
  
His face brushed her cheek as he put his lips to her ears and whispered five little words.  
  
"Tell me you hate me."  
  
Astonished, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Steel eyes and velvet lips. It was always an odd combination, or so she had thought. Quickly, desperately, she pushed those plush lips of many different textures lightly against hers. He brought his hand to her neck, but she tugged away from his grip. Looking squarely at him, she answered him.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't know why I'm continuing this story. *shrug* I just needed something to shamelessly plug another story. Ahem, please pay attention!  
  
Read "Mine, too". It's by meee! I'm awfully proud of that story, it's the only thing I can honestly say I did a good job on. That's why I'm sad it only got 6 reviews. ( I'm not a stuck up person; I wasn't expecting 123749203470239874 or anything. . . it's just I thought the best thing I've ever written deserved a bit more than six. ) So if you love me, or detest me, or sort of like me, or don't know me. . . or whatever, PLEASE GO READ IT! And review, of course! ^.~  
  
Anyway, I wasn't planning on keeping this going. Do you like it? Hate it? Want to throw it in a bunch of steaming nitroglycerin? Well, then tell me by clicking on the purple box in the lower left hand corner. Good job.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, yadda yadda yadda. 


	3. At Nighttime

She was with him yet again. By his side, smiling, laughing, the corners of her perfect mouth tugging slightly upward into a small, shy smile. And she loved him again. And, oh, he was happy. Very, very happy.  
  
He stirred, one eye creeping open and a sigh escaping his lips. If only these things happened in real life, and not in his dreams.  
  
But she was stubborn, sometimes the most stubborn person he knew. She fought and kicked and screamed and protested no matter how much you wanted to apologize and confess the truth. It didn't matter because she didn't want to hear it, and that was what counted. Everyone else could hang. Scowling, he sat up from his bed and looked out the window. It was night, and the moon reflected on the landscape of Hogwarts. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, he stood from bed and wrapped a housecoat around himself, before sitting himself down at his desk. He needn't worry about his bunk mates, they slept like logs, anyway.  
  
She just would not listen! No matter how many times he attempted to corner her and spill out all the things she needed to hear, she avoided him. It was beyond aggravating, it was downright infuriating. Perhaps his first approach had been a bit too forward, and he could honestly understand her anger, but all he wanted to do was talk.  
  
All he needed to do was talk.  
  
He'd known he'd made a mistake the second that the word had escaped his lips, yet he couldn't apologize to the surprised girl in front of him, at least not in front of her goons. No, the deal they'd made would not allow it. Not that he had much of an excuse for what he'd said. In fact, he had no excuse at all.  
  
The thoughts had come and go since they'd begun dating. Little random things that were bred into his character, such as 'you're dating a mudblood, you pathetic excuse of a Malfoy', but most of the time he'd had no problems ignoring them. He'd almost convinced himself that none of them were true. Almost.  
  
For the fact was that sometimes when he was kissing Hermione, he felt as if he were doing something wrong. He blamed it partly on his father, really, but laid most of the fault at his own doorstep. If he really loved her, wouldn't he forget his previous beliefs? Why would any of it matter now?  
  
And it's not that he thought of her as disgusting or lowly. He had a great respect for the young woman whom he'd come to know so well. She was intelligent and mature, yet fun-loving as well. She was courageous. She was a lot of things he was not.  
  
It was just so hard to keep the thoughts from coming. And he'd thought it for so long, the random notions bugging him on and off through the years they'd been dating, that when he'd seen her that day, quill tucked behind her ear, hair bushy and long around her face, smiling with the terrible two, he couldn't help it. The words had to be said. He hadn't the will power to deny them.  
  
He'd hoped she'd understand.  
  
Of course, he wasn't surprised by her reaction; he had, in fact, anticipated it. Yet hope against hope, he had wished that she would ask why, and give him a chance to explain. He had dreamed that she would understand that he hadn't meant them, not really, but he'd bottled them up for so long that they had to be said before he exploded with guilt. Not that he wasn't at this point and time anyway, but that really didn't matter.  
  
As for now, he was sure she hated him. And to be perfectly honest, he didn't blame her, either. But he still felt as much for her as ever, maybe even more now that the nasty thoughts he'd kept to his own self for so long were no longer what mattered. What mattered was that she was no longer his, and probably never would be again.  
  
It was at night that he felt loneliest.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wowie. Would have never guessed that.  
  
A/N: I was bored and didn't feel like working on something new. So instead, I decided to continue something old. I probably won't continue. And if I do, it will be at another instance such as this, when I'm extremely bored and lazy. I decided to do Draco's POV this time, simply because I love the silly ol' Slytherin, and I wanted to make him suffer. :DDD Oh, angst, how do I love thee?  
  
Not beta-ed, so that accounts for any mistakes. I would have sent it to you, Aria, but I thought you deserved a break, since you've been under a lot of stress with school and SATSK and stuff. That reminds me. . .  
  
SHAMELESS PLUG: Please read Sweetest Are the Stolen Kisses, whose fluffy title was provided by my wonderful beta, Aria. It's a co-authored fic between myself, Aria (Elluxion), and G (liquid mercury). It's the wonderful D/Hr that you all love and crave! Our penname is Lemmings, and we're all review-crazy, so go check it out, review, and make us happy! 


End file.
